


Girl Power

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: Esta vez, las chicas salvaran el mundo. ;)
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 4





	Girl Power

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto salió de mi cabeza luego de escuchar música inspirada en el poder femenino y unos vasos de vino xD   
> Es bastante desordenado la verdad, no iba a subirlo pero bueno para algo lo escribí y no iba a dejar que se junte polvo por ahí.  
> Música que me inspiro mientras escribía:  
> -Little Mix : Salute  
> -Beyoncé: Run the World (Girls)  
> -Fifth Harmony - BOSS  
> -Little Mix: Power 
> 
> Mi twitter: @CandeBriefs, encantada de recibir ideas de fics o opinones por ahí!

-Sabia que esto podía pasar, claro que las posibilidades eran 1 en 100 pero…sucedió- Bulma gruño dando un golpe a la mesa con su puño. Las mujeres en la mesa se sobresaltaron viéndola atentamente. Chichi salió de su shock y se levantó de la silla viendo a Bulma.  
-Bulma, nosotras somos las más grandes de esta mesa. ¿Cómo piensas abordar este caos sin ellos cerca?- Dijo firmemente viendo a las demás compañeras de la mesa- Ellos no han contestado nuestro llamado y esto no puede esperar más.   
-¡Al demonio con eso! No los necesitamos. ¿No atienden a nuestro llamado? Bien, nosotras nos encargaremos.- Dijo Bulma firmemente. Videl suspiro atando su cabello en una cola alta- Bien supongamos que tienes razón, que nos haremos cargo de esto pero ¿Cómo demonios planeas pelear contra esas lunáticas? Solo Bra y Pan son saiayin.-  
Marron levanto la mano y señaló a Videl – Estoy de acuerdo con ella, somos débiles.-  
-Oye oye pero tenemos armas – Sonrió Mai mientras cargaba su pistola y le daba un beso.  
-Bien suficiente- Dijo Bra parándose y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa- Mi madre seguramente tiene algo en sus manos, si no no hubiese abierto la boca.- Dijo viendo a su madre- Dejemos que la reina hable –Se cruzo de brazos como su padre y espero atenta. Pan solo asintió entusiasta.  
\- Gracias Hija.-Sonrió y su madre saco debajo de la mesa una caja que dentro contenía lo que parecían pulseras y collares. – Bien, estos son los bebes en los que estuve trabajando hace tiempo. Yo siempre pienso en todo, y como nuestro mundo cada tanto es atacado diseñe estas “armas”. Al no estar los bastardos que llamamos Esposos, hijos e hermanos ya que decidieron ir con Wish a entrenar para no sé qué carajos, estamos nosotras. Y es nuestro maldito deber defender a la tierra, sin depender de ellos una maldita vez- dijo bulma mientras le daba a cada una un par de esta joyería – Con la ayuda de Pan y Bra pude estudiar el poder saiayin a fondo sin que Vegeta o alguno de los demás lo sepan, para poder crear esto. Al ponérselo sentirán la fuerza recorrer su cuerpo, este poder equivale al súper saiayin Blue.  
-Espera… ¿Blue? Pero si Bra y Pan no…- Marron no pudo terminar la oración por que un aura celeste se apoderó de ambas-Imposible…-susurro Chichi.  
-No es imposible abuela, es real. Después de todo las Saiayin mujeres somos mejores- Sonrió chocando los cinco con bra- Nadie sabe de esto, solo Bulma. Romperíamos el ego de los chicos- río.   
-Bien, ahora.- Bulma le dio una capsula a cada una- Aquí están sus atuendo de guerra, mis chicas. Prepárense para salir y terminar de esto de una maldita vez. Todas rugieron un sí y comenzaron a ponerse su traje de batalla.  
Mientras tanto en el mundo de Wish…  
Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Uubb, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, estaban en un combate 4 vs 4 los saiayin de un lado y los demás del otro. Con Wish observando sus movimientos, de pronto el oráculo de Wish empezó a sonar y atendió la llamada. Eran como 20 llamadas de auxilio de Bulma.  
-Paren de entrenar, tengo muchas llamadas de la señorita Bulma. Nunca ha insistido tanto por un postre- susurro intrigado. Los demás rodearon los ojos pero le hicieron caso a Wish y entre todos escucharon los mensajes.  
“ Wiiishhh, llamando a Wishh. Osh demonios, NECESITAMOS AYUDA. Están atacando la tierra! Unas locas desquiciadas alienígenas bajaron en sus naves extraterrestres y quieren nuestro mundo y terminar con los saiayines que viven aquí. DEPRISA NO HAY TIEMPO NECE…” La comunicación se cortó de inmediato. Todos los hombres se vieron y luego vieron a Goku.  
-Papá maldita sea tele traspórtanos hasta allá! – Gruño Gohan desesperado. – Gohan no puedo, todos los que tienen un poder lo suficientemente para rastrear están aquí.- dijo nervioso, Vegeta Gruño frustrado  
-Wish tu nos puedes llevar ¿No es así?- Dijo Goten esperanzado, Wish asintió-Puedo llevarlos pero tardaremos 30 minutos en llegar- Suspiro viéndolos – no importa lo tomamos- dijo Trunks viendo a su padre el cuál asintió. Wish creo un cubo trasparente – Entren aquí y los llevaré- Todos hicieron caso y Wish empezó el viaje.  
En la tierra…  
Todas llevaban un traje engomado de manga larga y unos tacones negros. La familia Son (Chichi, Videl, Pan) llevaban el engomado naranja con el mismo símbolo del Gi de Goku, mientras que las Briefs (Bulma, Bra y Mai) llevaban uno de color azul con el símbolo de la realeza saiayin. Y por último Marron y 18 tenían el suyo de color negro. Todas tenían el pelo atado en trenzas cocidas o coletas altas.   
-Bien chicas ¿listas? Activaré sus joyas- dijo Bulma mientras apretaba un botón en su reloj de mano haciendo que todas las joyas se activen.   
-Puedo…puedo sentir el poder-Dijo Chichi sonriendo mientras sonaba sus dedos.- Mama…amo Luis Vouton pero ¿Tacos? ¿Para pelear? ¿Enserio?- dijo Bra mientras terminaba de pintar sus labios de rojo. – Cariño, pelear no significa no seguir en la moda- Le guiño el ojo a su hija.- Exacto Bra, encima podemos quitarle un ojo a esas locas extraterrestres con una patada-Dijo Pan mientras simulaba una patada.  
-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez- Dijo 18 saliendo de la casa de los Briefs, donde todas la siguieron.  
Finalmente después de los 30 minutos los chicos pudieron llegar a la tierra. El cielo era naranja y todo era un desastre, sintieron la firma de ki alienígena en un descampado, fueron hasta allí y encontraron a las supuestas villanas que había nombrado Bulma. Eran unas mujeres de color verde claro y ojos violetas con largos pelos color azul. Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea pero las mujeres no hicieron ningún movimiento.  
-Tienen que irse de la tierra ahora, o las destruiremos- Dijo Goku severamente pero la que parecía ser la superior de todas se adelantó unos pasos y se río- No pelearemos con ustedes, no son nuestros oponentes.  
-¿Disculpa insecta? No encontraras con quien pelear, nosotros somos los más fuertes del maldito planeta así que cállense y peleen- gruño Vegeta haciendo bolas de energía, la mujer volvió a negar- Discúlpame, pero no son nuestra competencia… nosotr…- la reina fue cortada por la voz de una de sus subordinadas- MI SEÑORA, ELLAS ESTÁN AQUÍ!- Grito señalando detrás de los guerreros, todas se pusieron en posición de pelea – Esas son las guerreras que esperáramos, ahora esfúmense- dijo la mujer mientras pasaba entre los guerreros z.  
-¿Dijo Guerreras? Estoy muy seguro de que soy hombre- Comento Goten rascando su cabeza a lo Son. Pero nadie le estaba prestando atención, estaban muy ocupados viendo hacia atrás- ¿Qué sucede?- Trunks tomo su rostro y lo giro hacia atrás. Un jadeo salió de sus labios.

La línea de mujeres acercándose en sus trajes de guerra dejó a los chicos con más de una boca abierta. En la delantera estaban nada más y nada menos que Bulma y Chichi, Bulma con dos espadas y Chi con lo que parecía un bate de béisbol de acero. A sus costados estaban Bra y Mai del lado de Bulma mientras que Pan y Videl del lado de Chichi. Bra y Pan tenían sus manos con bolas de energía y el color azul que las rodeaba con su súper saiayin Blue en todo su esplendor. Mientras que Mai tenía una ak-47 y Videl una espada. Por último teníamos a 18 y Maron con armas.  
-Yo…yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Dijo Trunks - ¿Bra es blue? ¿Pan también?- Susurro Goten viendo la perfecta silueta de bra en ese traje, centrándose en sus senos. No duró mucho porque Vegeta golpeo su nuca- Cuida tus malditos ojos Goten Son- Gruño.  
-¿Vegeta esas son nuestras esposas?- susurro Goku viendo como la manada de las chicas se acercaban a ellos.  
-Bueno bueno, miren quienes se dignaron a salir de la cueva- dijo Bulma viéndolos. Se acercó a Vegeta y beso su mejilla- Tranquilo nos encargaremos de esto – sonrió con la frente en alto y siguió su camino. Chichi le lanzó un guiño a su esposo -¡Cuida a los niños, mamá está ocupada el día de hoy!- Le dijo a la pasada. Las mujeres pasaron al lado de sus hombres dejándolos con muchas preguntas y palabras sueltas en sus bocas.  
-¡VAMOS CHICAS, VAMOS A MATAR A ESTAS PERRAS DE UNA VEZ!- Grito Bulma y todas corrieron con un grito hacía la batalla. La pelea empezó y los chicos solo se podían quedar quietos y ver como sus mujeres peleaban por ellos.  
-Esto es raro y súper caliente a la vez- Dijo Krillin sin sacar los ojos de la pelea- ¿Dónde sacaron esa fuerza?  
-No lo sé pero lo están haciendo muy bien- Dijo Gohan embobado al ver a su esposa pelear.   
-Vegeta, quiero casarme con tu hija.- Dijo Goten seriamente sin sacar los ojos de Bra. – Vuelve a decir eso y te matare Goten- Dijo Trunks frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de ver a Mai dominar su pelea.  
-Esto es demasiado para mis ojos, de pronto tengo ganas de enterrarme en Chichi- dijo Goku extasiado viendo a su mujer pelear- ¡Demonios Kakaroto! Ya a nadie le interesa- dijo Vegeta con rubor en sus ojos- Claramente esto fue idea de mi mujer, es la más inteligente de todas.- Dijo orgulloso viendo a su mujer pelear. La pelea no siguió mucho más por que las mujeres ganaron fácilmente.  
-Oigan, puedo acostumbrarme a esto- Dijo Marron riendo mientras limpiaba de su cara sangre alienígena. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo riendo y se dirigieron a los chicos. – Yo tengo algo que hacer.- Dijo Bra seguro adelantando su paso, directo a Goten. Este la miraba sorprendido – Bra eso fue simplemente lo más gen…- no pudo seguir por que la guerrera lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso feroz. El saiayin no tardó mucho en responder el beso y poner sus manos en sus caderas. Vegeta estaba por separarlos cuando su mujer lo tomo y lo besó con pasión. Mai salto a los brazos de Trunks y Chichi a los de Goku.  
-Eso fue lo más caliente que vi en mi vida- dijo Gohan a Videl que se acercaba y la besó. Entonces así termino, una vez las mujeres le salvaron el trasero a los chicos y a la tierra. Como debe ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, saben que los comentarios son importante para los escritores. Si quieres dejar tu opinión estaría feliz de leerla <3 Gracias!


End file.
